Modern showers frequently are a combination fixed shower and hand shower. A hand shower is removably attached to a bracket that attaches to a shower stub out. In a fixed mode, the hand shower is placed in the bracket and a user moves his body under the spray as desired. In a movable mode, the user removes the hand shower from the bracket and directs the spray of the removed hand shower by manipulating the hand shower. Showers in the fixed mode are difficult to adjust for those who need or want to use the shower in the fixed mode.
Some combination showers use a bracket that rotates about a fixed ball to allow a user the flexibility to adjust the shower head if being used in the fixed mode.